Hazzard Is The East and Daisy Is The Sun
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Women loved the Duke boys, and they loved women but there was one very good reason Bo and Luke couldn't make one stick. Hitch thy name is Daisy.
1. Bo

_Hazzard Is The East And Daisy Is The Sun_

Disclaimer: I do not own Duke's of Hazzard or any of the characters.

Summary: Women loved the Duke boys, and they loved women but there was one very good reason Bo and Luke couldn't make one stick. Hitch thy name is Daisy.

Author's Note: Hello. This is my first Dukes fic and it centers around the Bo/Daisy/Luke dynamic. There is an intense affection expressed here and I'm sure it could be construed as incestuous but it's not really intended that way. This is more of a reflection on the unique closeness and sense of family the Duke's share and it perhaps being a reason as to why none of them can keep a romantic interest.

This is also a two-shot. One chapter for Bo and one for Luke.

The dialogue in_ italics _was taken from the pilot "_One Armed Bandits_."

* * *

_Chapter One: Bo_

He winced as he watched yet another girl walk away from him. She stormed up the walk, into her house and slammed the door without so much as a backwards glance. To be honest the break up had been pretty mild and amicable in comparison to some others but the pain of another failed relationship was still there.

It was odd, really, that he couldn't make a serious go at it with a woman. He loved women! Hell he loved women so much that his devotion to the entire female population had earned him a not so kind nickname from Luke and many a swat on the head from Daisy. And it was no secret that, in his younger days, he'd set a Hazzard county record for being on the wrong end of a shotgun more than any other teenage boy in the history of the county.

He had no trouble _finding_ women, it was _keeping_ them that was the problem.

He wasn't mean or impolite, he always opened doors for a lady and treated them with the utmost respect. He was the perfect example of a gentleman and wasn't that what women wanted? An honorable man who would let a lady move at her own pace?

_It just doesn't make sense_, he mused as he hopped in the General and took off toward the farm. He contemplated taking the long way home, just to be alone for a while, but it was late and Daisy would have his hide if he was late for supper on account of a girl.

Uncle Jesse always said that love of family made the world go 'round and he guessed it was true. There was nothing he wanted more than to sit down at the kitchen table between Luke and Uncle Jesse, eating the best food in the county, courtesy of the prettiest hands this side of the Mississippi while Daisy built up his ego and made it seem as though this latest break up wasn't all his fault.

She sure had an amazing way of making a man feel better. She knew just what to say to soothe his worried mind, knew just the moment to put an arm around him or to kiss his cheek and assure him that he wouldn't be alone forever. It was a mystery to him just how she knew which buttons to push, what made her excel where other women failed when trying to comfort him. She'd make a fine wife someday.

Swallowing the uncomfortable feeling he got whenever he thought of Daisy hitching up with someone permanent, he pulled into the yard and cut the General's engine. She was in the yard and in his arms almost as soon as his feet touched the ground and he stumbled a bit from the unexpected embrace.

"Where have you been?" she questioned as she looked him over for injuries. "You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

He shook his head and chuckled as she decided that he was okay enough to hit him in the shoulder. "I know, I know. I got caught up at Becky's," he explained.

She frowned at the odd tone in his voice but didn't ask. He would tell her when he was ready and not a minute before. "Well I guess I can forgive you this time," she began airily, looping her arm around his and dragging him in the house. "Supper's only been ready a couple of minutes."

But just because Daisy didn't ask, didn't mean she didn't fret. She hovered over him like a frazzled hen the entire meal constantly offering him more potatoes and gravy, sliding biscuits onto his plate when his back was turned and shoving apple pie at him like he'd never eat again. At this rate, given two more break-ups, he'd be as big as a house. It was Daisy's way, though. When one woman let him down she made sure he knew he always had one at home to remind him that she loved him and would always take care of him.

It scared him that he held her in such high regard. How was another woman supposed to measure up?

How was he going to be happy with anything less than what Daisy offered on a day-to-day basis? She was so in tune with what he needed; how much affection to give, when to give it and when he just needed a swift kick to the hind parts.

And the thing that frightened him the most wasn't even finding someone for himself.

What would he do when he had to share her? Sure he already shared her with Uncle Jesse and Luke but he'd always shared her with them. What of it when he was forced to share with a steady boyfriend or husband?

Who would he go to for advice while she was helping her significant other with his problems?

Who would assure him of the future and dote on him with affection when he felt alone in the world?

And more importantly, who would be there for her? No one could love her and protect her the way he and Luke did. They did have twenty some odd years of practice after all.

He shook his head as she gave up her fight to fatten him up and began to clear the table. He looked on as she started washing the dishes, methodically placing them by the sink to dry and, standing, he made his way over to her.

She jumped as he wrapped his arms around her before flicking water across her shoulder at him for startling her.

"_You know if we weren't cousins I'd marry you_," he joked. "Have I ever told you that?"

She turned to look at him. "Oh I think I may have heard that line once or twice from you before," she managed between giggles. "I bet you say that to all your cousins, though," she teased, wiping soap on his nose.

"I've never proposed to Luke if that's what you mean," he assured with a laugh before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"I heard that!"

* * *

_Please review. _


	2. Luke

Disclaimer: Still don't own _Dukes of Hazzard _or the characters.

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this; I really appreciate all the support. So here's Luke's part and I hope everyone enjoys it. And, on a side note, this part references Jamie Lee Hogg, Boss Hogg's nephew and my personal favorite of Daisy's beaus, from the season four episode _Mrs. Daisy Hogg_.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Luke_

"Lucas Duke, I can't believe you're breaking this date tonight!"

He winced as Mary Ann's voice reached an unattractive level known to most as _dog whistle_. Was one date really that important? His cousin needed him.

"Mary Ann," he began, hands raised in a sign of peace. "We've been together all week, what's one night?"

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Unfortunately for her that move only evoked fear in him when Daisy was the one performing the gesture; she was one mean cuss when riled and no man wanted to cross her.

"No, we've been around_ your family_ all week," she reminded, jabbing her finger into his chest. "We went to the movies with Bo and his new girlfriend. We went to dinner with Daisy and that deputy and watched TV the other night with Uncle Jesse. We haven't had any time to ourselves and for once, I'd like to just spend time with you."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "And you can, I promise. Tomorrow it will just be me and you, for the whole day if you want, but right now Daisy needs me." His tone was firm and his jaw was set, he was completely determined to get back home to his family and nothing she said would change his mind.

"Look Luke," she started, voice lowering to a seductive purr as she quickly switched tactics and draped herself around him. "Old flames come back into our lives and muss things up all the time, Daisy will get over it with or without you-"

"No," he cut in, shaking her off. "You don't understand, they were supposed to get_ married_," he stressed, inching his way toward the General Lee. "He was the first guy she really loved and she needs me right now."

Mary Ann, seeing that his mind was made up, once again went back on the defensive. "She has Bo and Uncle Jesse," she insisted. "Why do you have to be there?"

"Because no one can handle Daisy like I do. Why they're probably walking the floor outside her room right now. She's all alone and I should be there."

He hadn't wanted it to turn out like this. It had been his hope that Mary Ann would understand that family came first but, the more she fought, the easier it became to stop caring about how she felt. Mary Ann was making it pretty clear that it was either her or Daisy and no woman would ever come between him and Daisy.

"She's more important than me, isn't she?" Mary Ann finally asked, the look on her face showing defeat.

He nodded hesitantly before running for the General and heading for home.

* * *

He wasn't sure what was worse: watching Daisy cry or watching her stare into space. It was a toss-up really. On the one hand, her tears very literally tore him up on the inside; he physically hurt when she was in pain. On the other hand, watching her face lose all expression and feeling was absolute torture.

Normally she was so bright and vibrant. She was constantly smiling and laughing, every emotion she ever felt played on her face. He could read her like an open book, like no one else, but right now he had no idea what was going on in her head.

He wasn't sure how long she'd been this way, maybe an hour, maybe two but it scared him. It scared all of them. Uncle Jesse had retreated to the barn to give her some space and he had sent Bo to the Boars Nest so that he could talk to her alone.

Now that he had her alone, though, he wasn't sure what to say. It was pitiful really, she always knew how to help him, always knew what to say but when it came to helping her he seemed to be at a loss.

He should be able to do something. Say _something_.

He opened his mouth and turned toward her to speak but stopped.

What could he say to her?

How could he help her? He didn't know how she felt, he couldn't even sympathize. He'd never felt so strongly for another person to want to hitch up before.

No one had ever affected him the way Jamie Lee affected Daisy.

No one had ever shaken up his life by coming back for him.

Should he wait for her to speak? That seemed like the best option. After all, she never prodded him for answers; she always waited for him to come to her. Maybe that's what made her advice so amazing, because he was ready to hear and accept it.

Yes, he would wait.

And wait he did. They sat there for what felt like hours: him looking at her, her looking at the wall.

At first it was hard, he was jittery and restless. He wanted to pace and move around, make use of his hands, do something to stay occupied. After a while, though, he settled down and fell into the rhythm of her breathing.

Maybe that sense of peace was why it startled him so when she finally decided to speak.

"You didn't have to send everyone away," she began tonelessly.

He nodded and leaned forward in the recliner. "You looked like you needed some time." He paused to gauge her expression but she didn't give anything away. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she laughed bitterly.

"Try me," he challenged confidently. She was always there for him and he would not back down now.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" she shot back, eyebrow arched cockily.

He laughed and waggled a finger at her. "I believe I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

She leant forward from her position on the couch and matched him finger for finger. "Keep breaking dates to spend Friday nights with your cousin and you'll get a reputation," she warned sassily.

"Don't change the subject, Daisy," he said sternly.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," she confessed with a sigh.

Getting up and making his way over to the couch, he sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her into his side, he moved them into a more comfortable position. "Then we don't have to talk about it," he promised, kissing her forehead. "Just know that I'm not going anywhere and, when you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

And as the hours passed and Bo and Jesse returned and retired for bed, he sat up with her. Not even the promise of making it with a pretty girl could drag him from her side when she needed him.

* * *

_Please Review._


End file.
